I Can Love You Like That
by Toasty
Summary: One of the rarest fics ever- a Colin/Ginny. Not one I usually write, but some things must be done. How long will it take Ginny to notice what's been staring her in the face since she was eleven?


I know this is completely different from my usual 'ship (draco/ginny), but the idea got stuck in my head and craved to be written. I hope you all enjoy it, and always remember: Percy's mine- So BACK OFF! ^_^ All the rest belong to other people.

I Can Love You Like That

Ginny pulled her freckled nose from behind her heavy leather-bound book and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. Even in a world full of magic, she knew, not all fairy stories could come true. "Why," she asked herself, glancing at the book longingly, "does Cinderella get Prince Charming, and I get," she turned to look at the black-haired boy sitting down the couch from her, "Prince Drooling." Which was, in fact, quite true.

Harry Potter lay asleep at the end of the couch with his head lolled back, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth, and his massive Potions text sprawled on his lap. Ginny sighed again. A flash went off.

The redhead's brown eyes began searching the seemingly empty commonroom. Eventually her eyes spotted someone- her best friend in fact- lurking in a shadow.

"Oh Colin," she smiled and let out a light laugh, "I'm sure Harry isn't going to enjoy that you took a picture of him like that."

The sandy-haired boy smiled sheepishly at his best friend for six years. "Oh, I don't think Harry'll mind the picture I took." Ginny smiled and patted the empty seat next to her and the taller of the two fell into it. Within a matter of seconds the redhead was leaning casually on the blonde's shoulder.

"When I was little," she said, blushing a bit and opening up to a page in her book, "I used to think I was actually a princess."

Colin smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I mean, I know it sounds crazy and all, but my father used to always tell me I was one, and I didn't know much better." She turned to another page, one with a picture of Cinderella and her prince dancing. Colin smiled again- the picture wasn't moving.

"So," she continued, "I always expected to find my Prince Charming." She rolled her eyes towards the Boy Who Lived.

"And it looks like you got Harry instead?" Ginny yawned and nodded, nuzzling deeper into her friend's shoulder.

Colin Creevy had grown. He had entered Hogwarts a shy, blonde, camera-loving first year, but he had grown. He had grown in height, in build, and in talent. By his sixth year and at the age of seventeen he stood more than six feet tall, and the bulky camera he started out with now rested upon his nightstand, discarded for newer, better, faster models.

His graduation, still two years away, would mark the beginning of his previously contracted employment at The Daily Prophet, England's largest wizarding publication. At seventeen he had his entire life set out.

And it included Ginny Weasley. Very quietly he lifted his small friend from the couch, and his shoulder, shaking his head at Harry. As he carried her up to her dorm room he chastised the boy downstairs for not seeing what he was passing up.

~*~

Hannah Abbott leaned in and placed a shy kiss on Draco Malfoy's lips. "Goodnight," she whispered, "Goodnight Sweet Romeo." A flash went off and Professor Vector scolded Colin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Yes, I know there are supposed to be no pictures taken. Yes, I'm putting it away right now." He turned away from the irate teacher and tried to focus back on the scene unfolding before him.

Ginny smiled as she exited the Great Hall with her dorm-mates. "Yes," she agreed with one, "A terrific idea for Dumbledore to have them put on a play." She nodded, "Much better than a ball, if you ask me."

Colin decided to join in. "Who would have thought Malfoy could act so well?"

"Can you imagine how Pansy Parkinson must have reacted when she found out?"

Ginny took Colin by the arm and the two fell behind the rest of the group. "Want to know something really pathetic?" she whispered. "Promise not to tell a soul? Promise not to laugh?" He nodded. "Now, I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend, but," she paused, "I cried when they kissed."

The blonde smiled and ruffled her red hair. "That's all right, Gin. I bet tons of girls were bawling their eyes out." He laughed, "Besides, you're kinda cute when you cry."

The younger of the two (by three months and two days) laughed. "Sure I am, Colin. Just like I look stunning when I get up in the morning."

Colin kept silent as they caught up with the others, but one comment kept running through his mind. "_You do._"

~*~

Ginny sat across from Colin in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, her bare feet propped up on his knees, and her roast beef sandwich sitting on her lap. The redhead pulled her eyes from the green fields they were blowing past.

"Does it feel strange to you?" she asked, fingering the crumpled wax paper holding part of her lunch.

"Does what feel strange?"

"Being a seventh-year." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just me because I have all older brothers."

"Nah," Colin shook his head. "I'm the oldest and it still feels strange to me."

They fell back into silence and turned to watch the scenery again. When the rain began pelting through the forest they picked their conversation back up. "I think," Ginny said, "I'm going to miss everybody. I mean, I don't miss them right now, but I think I will." Colin nodded.

"It'll be the first year without the Dream Team."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, this year all Hogwarts gets is the Dynamic- ly Dull- Duo." The two laughed at Draco Malfoy's nickname for them. The laughter died down. "Even Malfoy won't be here."

Colin changed the subject. "So do you know what they're doing this year?"

The redhead pulled open her sandwich and handed her friend half. "Ron's helping the twins- if you can call it that," she mumbled between bites. "Last I heard Harry said something about trying out for some new quiddich team- Ron got ticked because it wasn't the Chudley Cannons."

"And Hermione?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I think she's heading off to university. If my memory serves me," here Colin let out a laugh- Ginny's memory always served her- and the redhead glared gently at him, "as I was saying, I think she's going to the same university as Malfoy."

"Malfoy's going off to more schooling too?"

Ginny took another bite and nodded. "Why wouldn't he? He may be a jerk, but I hear he's got brains in that tiny little head of his."

Colin took a bite of his half of the sandwich and swallowed. "So what do you think you'll be doing after this year?" Ginny shrugged a pair of slim shoulders. "University?"

"I doubt it," she muttered, and her friend handed her a chocolate frog. "Maybe I'll help the twins. Maybe I'll see if I could get a job at St. Mungo's." She sighed. "If none of that, then I don't know. The ministry, I guess."

"I think you should do like Hermione and Malfoy." Colin tore into his chocolate frog and caught it quickly before it jumped away.

The redhead laughed. "No offense Colin, but how would I pay for more schooling? I mean, Malfoy's got money up the wazoo, and Hermione's parents are muggle doctors- you know how high the exchange rate is nowadays." She shrugged. "Percy didn't go to college and neither did Bill or Charlie. They turned out fine, didn't they?"

It was the blonde boy's turn to shrug. "I think you'd do good."

~*~

Ginny carefully knocked on the heavy oak door, peeking her head through. "Colin?" she whispered, "Colin, where are you?"

A groggy head popped from behind a red curtain. "Gin? Is that you?" The redhead came fully into the dorm room and rushed over to her friend's bed. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny wiped away an unshed tear. "It's just that… Well," her voice dropped to barely a whisper and she leaned in closer, "I had a nightmare."

Colin sighed and held open his arms. "Is this where I play the part Ron was born into?" Ginny smiled and climbed into bed with her friend. Colin laid down and put his arms behind his head. "You do realize that if you get caught in here we're both going to be in more trouble than your brother on Halloween."

Ginny didn't respond. Her flaming head was buried in his chest and her arms were wrapped around his torso. Colin sighed as he listened to the rhythmic breathing of her sleep. He ran a large hand through her hair and soon fell back to sleep himself.

~*~

Ginny smiled and swirled her wineglass idly. Harry looked stunning and Hermione, permanently attached to his arm now, looked better then Ginny had ever seen her. Colin fell into the seat beside her and, taking the glass from her hand, downed the last of the drink. With a thump and a sigh he dropped his camera onto the table. "Enjoying the festivities, Gin?"

His friend smiled and poured him another glass of wine. "As much as anybody else, I suppose. Enjoying the job?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's a living, I suppose. Six rolls I've already taken, can you believe it? Six rolls of film and they still have yet to cut the cake!" Ginny let out a light laugh and leaned back in her seat. Colin poured himself another glass of wine. "So where's your date?"

The redhead smiled sadly and smoothed a wrinkle out of her pale gold dress. "Last I saw he was making the moves on one very flustered Lavender Brown." She sighed and looked up to find Colin offering her a full glass of wine.

"He didn't deserve you anyway." Ginny took a sip. "You're too good for him."

The redhead let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure Colin." The fell into silence as the band began a slow song. "Am I asking too much?" The blonde gave her a quizzical look. "I mean," she continued, "Is it too much to hope for? Look at Harry and Hermione," Colin followed gazed over her shoulder at the two newlyweds dancing across the floor, "They look so completely happy. Like everything has been perfect. Like everything will be perfect. That's all I want."

The photographer picked up his camera and snapped a quick picture. "You can have that, Ginny."

She sighed. "Maybe someday." The redhead stood from her seat and turned to her friend. "Come on, Col. Put that camera down and dance with me." She smiled. "I've still got classes tomorrow, remember. Let's make this evening one to remember."

The tall man stood and towered over his friend. "You still don't know how happy I am that you decided to go to college." With a smile the two took off onto the dance floor.

~*~

Ginny, in a pale yellow sundress, sat in the backyard of the Burrow, friends and family swarming around her in the May heat. An elderly aunt appeared and pulled the redhead into a tight hug. "Very proud of you, dear! Great things will come from you, we know!" Ginny smiled and thanked her.

Gently she sat back down, a smile gracing her lips.

"Great Aunt Midge gets a hug and your best friend doesn't?"

The redhead was on her feet instantly, spinning to face a tall blonde. "Colin!" she shouted, "When in the world did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he explained. "I was finishing up your graduation gift. I'm so proud of you, Gin." He wrapped his long arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I said you could do it."

She blushed and ushered her friend into her previous seat. "So what did you get me?" Colin laughed and she smiled. "Would you like some lemonade?"

~*~

The Burrow's living room was filled to overflowing with redheads, blondes, and brunettes. In the center sat a small redheaded girl in a yellow dress. Before her were scattered wrappings and various gifts. Molly Weasley was bustling about, handing her only daughter different gifts. Colin caught sight of the woman rushing towards Ginny with a large box wrapped in blue paper. He quickly grabbed her arm.

"Mrs. Weasley," he whispered gently, "Would you mind saving that for last? Please?" Molly gave the blonde a calculating look.

Then she smiled. "I'd be more then happy to, Colin. And please, call me Molly." In a flash of blue robes she was off again, supplying her daughter with gifts.

~*~

"Here Ginny, this is the last one." Molly smiled at her daughter and threw a wink Colin's way. Ginny slowly opened the wrapping.

She found inside a heavy leather book, which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a photo album. The redhead gently turned each page. She smiled at the first photo and heard Colin, who was now behind her, whisper in her ear. "I hadn't taken a picture of Harry since fourth year." Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as her picture self turned from her book of fairy tales to smile at what she knew was a hidden Colin.

"I think," Colin told her, "the loss of ten house points was more then worth it for that picture." Ginny ran a finger over the next photo, one of a tear falling down her face at the end of _Romeo & Juliet_. A few more pages and the petite Weasley came across the last picture.

She was gazing longingly over her shoulder at a bride and groom dancing. Colin gently turned the page. "I can love you like that," it read. And beneath the neat script sat a simple ring with a simple diamond.

"Ginny," Colin whispered, "I can love you like that. Will you let me?"

Ginny nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. The album falling to the floor, she stood and wrapped her arms around Colin. Unnoticed, Molly Weasley picked up the book and smiled.

Fin.

__
    
    I Can Love You Like That (sung by John Michael Montgomery)
    They read you Cinderella
    You hoped it would come true
    That one day your Prince Charming
    Would come rescue you
    You like romantic movies
    You never will forget
    The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet
    All this time that you've been waiting
    You don't have to wait no more
    I can love you like that
    I would make you my world
    Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl
    I will give you my heart
    Be all that you need
    Show you you're everything that's precious to me
    If you give me a chance
    I can love you like that
    I never make a promise I don't intend to keep
    So when I say forever, forever's what I mean
    I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true
    I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you
    You dream of love that's everlasting
    Well baby open up your eyes
    I can love you like that
    I would make you my world
    Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl
    I will give you my heart
    Be all that you need
    Show you you're everything that's precious to me
    If you give me a chance
    I can love you like that
    You want tenderness-I got tenderness
    And I see through to the heart of you
    If you want a man who understands
    You don't have to look very far
    I can love you
    I can
    I can love you like that
    I would make you my world
    Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl
    I will give you my heart
    Be all that you need
    Show you you're everything that's precious to me
    I can love you like that
    I would make you my world
    Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl
    I will give you my heart
    Be all that you need
    Show you you're everything that's precious to me
    I can love you like that
    I would make you my world
    Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl


End file.
